


【Mystic Messenger/Saeyoung(707)】五月二十日记事

by Morinoe (MorinoeShino)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorinoeShino/pseuds/Morinoe
Summary: ※Saeyoung×MC（搬运；首发Lof 2018-05-21）※延迟了的520迷你瞎扯系甜饼…不过因为20还是21都是嘛所以（喂※第一人称；OOC致歉；拙笔还请海涵
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader





	【Mystic Messenger/Saeyoung(707)】五月二十日记事

**Author's Note:**

> ※Saeyoung×MC（搬运；首发Lof 2018-05-21）
> 
> ※延迟了的520迷你瞎扯系甜饼…不过因为20还是21都是嘛所以（喂
> 
> ※第一人称；OOC致歉；拙笔还请海涵

❉

今天。一大早Saeyoung就说有事儿出门了，把我丢在了家里。

记事以“今天”这种词开头实在是不能更土气乏味了，可现在我就是想强调一下，今天。

我琢磨了一会儿他知不知道今天是什么日子。

根据网上搜索的结果，我基本上确信了这个谐音而来的情人节只适用于中文环境。而且是个很现代的节日习惯，也就是说外国人的话不仅要掌握语言，还要跟得上他国潮流才能理解。

我窝在沙发里，模糊地看到世界被分成了两半。一半自我安慰地说这一看就是不能强求的事，一半寄希望于他那么聪明肯定知道却没什么表现而在赌气。

胡思乱想到快睡着的时候，我听到钥匙转动和门被打开的声音。我想着这次从我这儿来个直球好了于是背对着喊道：「Saeyoung啊，你知道今天——」

「——今天是什么日子——吗？」他接话道。

我被Saeyoung的声音吓得猛一翻身，然后从沙发上掉了下来。

「你知道吗！？」我看着他拎着印有楼下超市商标的塑料袋。

「你疼不疼啊…」他放下手中的东西朝我快步走过来。

「没事的……」感谢他当初不顾我因为清扫麻烦而反对执意要买的毛绒地毯。

他抱着我坐回沙发上，接着刚刚的话继续说了：「但我才比较意外啊……没想到你竟然知道今天是什么日子。其实不知道的基督教徒都有很多。」

「嗯？」我突然有些云里雾里。

「嗯？」他反过来盯着我，「不是吗？五月二十日。四世纪时第一次召开尼西亚公会议的日子。」

四世纪？？啥工会？？？

「在这一次会议上确立了主的逾越节的日子，还有其他许多重大议程，是很重要的一次会议。」他攥着十字架静静地说道，「啊，就是复活节的意思。……果然这些事情不是教徒的你你还是不知道的吧，是我刚才多想了。」

「你…意外得真的很虔诚？」这种事情就算信教也不一定知道吧。

「过分啊，我说了很多次了吧。」他笑眯眯地回答我，不知为何这个语气有些让人……生气。

弄了半天他果然还是不知道啊。

「那你想问我的是什么日子？」

「是……」

「停！让智慧的神七来猜一猜吧。」怎么会有这种刚抛了问题就封口答题者的人？

我看着他装模作样地推了推眼镜，用义正言辞的口吻说：「世界计量日！」

「你这个搜索引擎哪来这么多边角料信息？」我开始认真地犹豫要不要扔掉自己手里的期待。

「联合国认证的国际纪念日怎么可能是边角料信息！听好了现在可是重要科普环节！请问，一米的距离如何定义？」

「这算什么问题……」我皱着眉头拿手指比划了一下，「这么长？」

「哈哈哈…其实一开始是从北极到赤道的本初子午线长度的千万分之一，后来则改用了与光传播距离相关的定义法。」他看着我的两手顿了顿，「算你对吧。」

「你这敷衍的程度才过分吧？」我有些被气笑了，抓起靠垫朝他扔过去。

「计量是一门深奥的学科对吧，」他微微侧身躲过靠垫的同时抓过我的手腕，「那么请问，这段距离如何定义？」

一瞬间我被他的急速靠近惊到无法反应，回过神来他的睫毛和眼眸已在毫厘之间。我突然觉得向来戳我萌点的眼镜在这一刻略显碍事。

「这个日子的由来是为了纪念那些国家在这一天签订了定义单位的公约。」他好像没事儿一样地继续说道，气息轻轻地吐在我的唇边，「所以今天这段距离定义完之后，我们也可以签订条约哦。」

「听说不光是纸质的，电子版提交也可以。」他在我耳边慢悠悠地问，「如何？」

「说人话！」我可能脸红了。

他在我脸颊上啄了一口，以十分满意的样子开心地笑起来：「在中国像是情人节一样的存在对吧？这点我还是知道的。五月二十日……」

然后他一字一顿地用我最熟悉的语言和声音低低地说：「我爱你。」

Saeyoung向来是又用心又显得毫不在意。他很喜欢出现在我手足无措或怒上心头濒临极限的前一秒用最温柔甜蜜的样子把我包住。并且在知道我吃这一套的时候变得更加信手拈来。

❉

睡着前我在黑灯瞎火的空气里问他，「那明天你知道是什么日子吗？」

因为0和1读音的缘故，两天都过的人也不少。

「知道哦，和今天一样也是特殊的日子吧。」

「什么啊原来你了解得这么清楚。」

他把我从怀里翻过来，拉起我的手深情地说，「五月二十一日是世界文化多样性促进对话和发展日。也是联合国认证的世界性节日呢。」

「…Saeyoung啊。你说我是先和你进行对话还是直接让你发展一下比较好？」这次我奉陪到底。

**Author's Note:**

> ※感谢阅读！
> 
> ※感谢发达的互联信息情报网（一旦开始瞎扯就一望无际
> 
> ※祝节日快乐www


End file.
